Modern computing systems place a high importance on security of user access to system resources and in maintaining a repository of secure and accurate records of roles, permissions and/or policies associated with computing system users. In a computing system where many users may have several assigned roles, permissions and/or policies associated with and relating to many different computing system resources, devices, entities, file systems and the like, the repository of user roles, permissions and/or policies can grow increasingly complex, particularly as the size and/or complexity of the system and/or the number of computing system users increases. Migrating such a complex repository to a new computing system environment with a new and/or different repository structure such as, for example, when an existing computing environment is extended onto and/or migrated into a computing resources service provider environment can be labor intensive and/or prone to errors due to the combinatorial nature of associating users with roles, permissions and/or policies. Delays and/or errors in assigning correct roles, permissions and/or policies may lead to an inability for a user to execute needed functionality and may lead to reduced system performance, reduced job performance, reduced resource availability and a degraded computing system user experience.